


The Wisdom Tooth

by Ice20



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice20/pseuds/Ice20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock discovers something about his human heritage that he didn't know... Panic ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wisdom Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻譯]The Wisdom Tooth 智齒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507768) by [Naii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naii/pseuds/Naii)



> A short ficlet meant to make you smile at least a little bit.  
> Let me know what you think! Kudos and reviews always make me happy :)
> 
> AN: I'm not a native english speaker and this work is unbeta'd, as usual. Let me know if you find any mistake, so I'll correct them.

“Yup, that's just what I thought,” Bones declared, a hint of something – satisfaction, maybe? - coloring his voice.

Spock made a questioning sound, the only way he had at the moment to ask for an explanation. His mouth was being help open by McCoy, who was looking into it with an old-fashioned portable flash light. Eyebrows raised in surprise, he was smiling like a child who'd found an hidden treasure.

“No fucking way!” Jim commented in disbelief from another place in the living room.

Spock tried to catch their attention once again making another questioning noise. Both men ignored the Vulcan.

Then Kirk's face, too, entered Spock's line of sight – since his head was slightly tilted back, all he could see was the white ceiling, the top of the doctor's head and, now, Jim's.

“Where is it?” the captain asked, excited, blue eyes moving back and forth, gazing into the Vulcan's mouth; Spock found this to be pretty embarrassing and quite unpleasant.

He felt Bones's plastic covered fingers move subtly against his jaw and then the man positioned his head at a slightly different angle; then, he pointed the light once again, to a precise spot – probably the same one where Spock was feeling so sore – and Jim let out a laughter, finally spotting it.

“You see it? The tips are just popping out his gum”

“Oh Gosh. Spock, look at that!” Jim exclaimed, clapping his hands with the enthusiasm of a small child.

Spock let out a disgruntled sound, frowning at the illogical statement. How could he see something which was growing into his mouth, especially when his head was being held in that position and they were not giving him a mirror? And, more importantly, what was it that was growing, slowly and painfully?

He let out yet another displeased sound, trying to catch the attention of the two talking Humans.

Noticing his questions – noises, whatever – weren't being acknowledged by any of them, Spock raised his hand and tapped lightly on the doctor's one, still holding his jaw.

“Oh! Oh yeah, right,” Bones grumbled, finally letting go of him.

Spock's neck cracked audibly as it came back to its normal position and the Vulcan tenderly massaged his jaw, finding it difficult to close his mouth after they'd forced him to keep it open for such a long amount of time.

When he found he could open and close it again without difficulty, he cleared his throat.

“What is the problem, doctor?” he demanded, as calmly as he could be given all the pain currently bothering him.

The doctor regarded him with a strange smile.

“Well my hobgoblin, it appears you're growing a wisdom tooth,” he grinned.

Jim was grinning, too – Spock noticed – but the Vulcan only frowned, raising one of his elegant eyebrow in confusion. What was a wisdom tooth? Surely it couldn't be a tooth gifted with the wisdom of an old man, he thought. Then again, what else could it be? This was extremely illogical.

He immediately said so, causing the men in the room to laugh until tears were running down their cheeks. Spock narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

“What is it that you find to be so funny?” he asked, a bit brusquely maybe, tormented by the unpleasant sensation in his mouth.

Kirk swept away the tears from him face as McCoy took deep breaths to regain his composure.

“None of that, Spock. It's just a wisdom tooth, that's the way it's called; it's because they grow up when you're already an adult and therefore considered to be mature, or so I think,” Jim explained.

Still, Spock was unconvinced. This did not make any sense.

“I have never heard of such a phenomenon. Vulcans do not have wisdom teeth”

“No, they don't. But Humans do. Blame it on your mom's heritage, Spock,” the doctor told him, a hand on his shoulder, meant to be comforting, but only annoying Spock more.

Spock took a few seconds to think about the new information. The pain radiation from the far left corner of his mouth was a new tooth growing up. It somehow made sense, he thought.

“So what should I do, now?” he asked the doctor, a hand subconsciously caressing his cheek in correspondence of the point where his new tooth was.

The whole area felt numb and pained at the same time, and the Vulcan could bet his face looked a bit swollen, much to his dismay.

“You wait for it to pop up completely, and then we're gonna remove it,” the doctor simply told him with a scowl, annoyed as he was stating the obvious.

Spock's eyes widened at that.

“Remove it?” he repeated, his voice sounding strangely high at his own ears.

Jim let out a muffled laugh while Bones only scowled more.

“Yes, you overgrown elf. That's the common procedure with wisdom teeth, to avoid the complications they bring in the majority of the patients. Also, we'll have a scan to see if the other three of them are gonna bother you,” he explained.

“The... other three?” Spock asked, feeling a distinct sense of panic growing in his belly.

“Yes Spock. Humans can grow four wisdom teeth,” the doctor told him slowly.

The Vulcan felt the color drain from his face as he processed the doctor's words. Humans could grow four wisdom teeth. It appeared probable that he, too,could grow four wisdom teeth. And he was going to have all of them removed as soon as doctor McCoy thought it to be possible.

Spock gulped audibly as panic raised.

He heard Jim laugh in the distance. 

“Oh my God. Bones, I think Spock's afraid of the dentist!” the Captain exclaimed, but Spock couldn't really mind him.

His mind was fixated on one single train of thoughts. It involved wisdom teeth and old fashioned medical instruments to remove them, dangerously looking like torture devices.

The Vulcan fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my tumblr! Here: [IceDrifter](http://www.icedrifter.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
